


These Etheric Planes

by Magpies_and_candywrappers



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Adventures of clowns in the void, Joker is nice to Carnival, M/M, What did I just do?, but live ya life, you should be nice too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpies_and_candywrappers/pseuds/Magpies_and_candywrappers
Summary: In a world we cannot see or comprehend, aspects of ourselves come together for better or worse.
Relationships: Joker/Carnival
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	These Etheric Planes

**Author's Note:**

> Um...I wanted to write something where Joker and Carnival somehow interact but that in itself is like...pero how. So here ya go.

The truth of the matter was that neither Joker nor Carnival had any fucking clue where they were. It was okay though. It didn’t quite matter where either of them was because a nagging part of their minds told them they were exactly where they needed to be. Which was, of course, a plane of consciousness that no human was aware of. Joker was well aware that Carnival would not be speaking any time soon. Sure, the party clown could speak but it was in low whispers, or little noises of surprise. It did little to ease his pissiness. He saw the green-haired clown ( we both have green hair dipshit) curled in the fetal position on a park bench. That in itself was curious seeing as there was nothing. All around them darkness but he could see. At any given space he was surrounded by blackness yet he could lift up his hand and see it plain as day. But Carnival curled up on the bench that had come out of nowhere so Joker lit a cigarette-it took him a moment to process a lit cigarette appearing in his hand- and started walking.

Joker wasn't sure how long he had been walking and he estimated only fifteen minutes but he couldn't be sure. He couldn't be sure of anything here. He kept walking until he felt that familiar ache in his legs and the heels of his feet.

How was he here at the same time as Carnival, Joker didn't know. Then again, it didn’t matter. He paused and flicked his cigarette away. How the fuck was he supposed to get back?

Giving a growl of annoyance, he began to stomp away and it wasn’t long before the bench appeared in the distance. In front of him. He was looking at himself but the party clown wasn’t him. Yet he knew what face would be waiting if you wiped away the greasepaint. Every contour of his thin body, every curl of dark brown hair waiting underneath that ridiculous headpiece. The anger swelled up him so fast Joker almost contemplated it but he knew it was now or never to kill that part of him. Joker stormed up to that park bench where Carnival lay and looked down at him, intending to strangle the other clown with his bare hands. A cigarette would appear but no weapon. Funny. Carnival opened his eyes. Those were his eyes. Somewhere between aquamarine and emerald. Joker stared down at him. 

It was then Carnival shifted onto his back, relaxed his shoulders and simply looked up at Joker.

_It’s okay. Do what you have to._

He lurched dangerously and grabbed onto the bench armrest, gripped it until his knuckles were white. He knew when he had pushed away Carnival and turned the gun onto those Wall street fucks. Had blown Murray’s worthless brains out, that heavy metallic splatter getting on his face. 

He had also kissed Gary on the head and let him go. Or was that Carnival coming through and he just couldn't tell? But...Gary had never hurt him. Or been cruel. Joker walked around the bench, patted Carnival’s legs, which he moved and sat down. Leaned back and felt another cigarette form in his hand. He took a long drag. He glanced at Carnival out of the corner of his eye. A tear was smudging the blue under his left eye.Carnival glanced at Joker with glossy, wide eyes, apprehensive of his next move.

Joker looked down, grabbed a handkerchief from his suit jacket pocket then dabbed just under the other clown’s eye. Carnival sank back down and Joker allowed him to stretch his legs over his lap. They were going to be here a while.


End file.
